No Longer The Same
by R27-Shipper-4Ever
Summary: As soon as Seirin won against Rakuzan , Kuroko left for 2 weeks . He's finally back yet he's no longer the same . Why the sudden change in personality? What are the secrets he is hiding? This is the re-write of Broken Facade .


**The re-write of Broken Facade is finally here! I don't own anything! Because if I did , Kuroko would be in the Mafia .**

* * *

_-After Seirin won against Rakuzan-_

"So in conclusion , we'll be celebrating our victory tomorrow!" Riko exclaimed happily . "Ano ...about tomorrow , I won't be able to come ." Kuroko said after he appeared out of nowhere . "Why is that?" Riko challenged . "I ... an emergency came up" Kuroko said normally . However , Riko didn't miss the slight pause and asked about it still

"When will you be back? We'll celebrate once your here ." Riko asked . "I'll be back around 2 weeks . You also don't need to postpone it ." Kuroko quickly answered as if he's in a hurry . "Okay ... we'll be waiting ." Riko said . "Thank you , I'll see all of you after 2 weeks ." Kuroko said and disappeared

"Where's Kuroko?" Kagami asked after Kuroko left . "He'll be gone for 2 weeks - " Riko started to say "Eh?! Why?!" Some of them said . "due to family matters ." Riko finished . "As if I'll accept that excuse -" Kagami started but Riko glared at him and he stopped . "Fine ." Kagami said in defeat .

* * *

_-With the GoM-_

"Geez ... what could he want now?" Aomine said and snapped his phone shut . After several minutes he finally met up with the others . "Aominecchi! Why are you here!" A certain blonde idio- Kise exclaimed . "He is obviously here for the same reason ." Midorima said while holding his lucky item . "Did Aka-chin summon you too , Mine-chin?" Murasakibara asked . "Where is Akashi anyway?" Aomine asked .

"Daiki" Akashi said with a one-more-word-and-I'll-kill-you aura . "A-akashi! I didn't notice you! You were just too shor-" Aomine said . _'Baka' _both Kise and Murasakibara thought while Midorima resisted the urge to facepalm . "**What was that Daiki**?" Akashi asked and smiled , not the good one but one which promised torture . _'Uh-oh' _was what Aomine thought . While Midorima , Kise and Murasakibara thought "_He's going to take a vacation in Hell" _.

"I didn't mean it! I swear!" Aomine protested . But Akashi simply smiled once again and held up his scissors -"_Oh God! Where did he-!"_ Aomine thought .

_Snip_

"Hey! Help me out here!" Aomine shouted to his fellow Miracles

"Sorry Mine-chin , I'm eating" Murasakibara said while munching on his Pocky

_Snip_

"Hey! I'm going to die here!" Aomine shouted again

"Don't worry Aominecchi! We'll visit your grave!" Kise said

"Virgo ranked last today" Is what Midorima said

_**Snip**_

And shouts of terror and begging were heard .

* * *

_: The setting is in Italy so both of them will be speaking in Italian :_

_Time Skip_

_-With Kuroko-_

"Come si può essere così avventato?" (How can you be so reckless?) Kuroko said in exasperation . "Mi hanno sparato solo. niente fatale"(I was only shot . Nothing fatal) Tsuna tried to reassure his brother .

"Dice la persona che è riuscito a farsi sparare per tre volte, quasi avvelenato una volta, pugnalato quattro volte in una settimana?"(Says the person who managed to get shot three times , almost poisoned one time , stabbed four times in one week?) Kuroko challenged .

"Hey! Ti hanno sparato cinque volte, pugnalato tre volte, e andavi a destra nella trappola e di un'imboscata!"(Hey! You got shot five times , stabbed three times and walked right into trap and ambushed!) Tsuna countered . Both brothers stared at each other for awhile and laughed .

"Sono passati due anni dall'ultima volta che ti ho visto no?"(It's been 2 years since I last saw you no?) Kuroko said . "2 anni eh?"(2 years huh?) Tsuna said . "2 anni e sei ancora così sconsiderato come prima ."(2 years and you are still as reckless like before) Kuroko replied

"Quindi, per quanto tempo si fermerà qui Cielo?"(So how long will you be staying here Cielo?) Tsuna asked . "2 settimane credo. I miei compagni di squadra avranno sospetto se rimango lontano per troppo tempo."(2 weeks I guess . My teammates will get suspicious if I stay away for too long ) Kuroko said .

"Si sta davvero lavorando sodo proprio per non coinvolgerli eh?"(You're really working hard just not to involve them huh?) Tsuna said and Kuroko just shrugged . "Si può dire che."(You can say that) and Kuroko smiled .

"Hey Ho trovato un caffè aperto di recente a soli 4 isolati di distanza. Hanno parfait e torta. La mia sorpresa dato che sarò solo a stare per un po '."(Hey I found a newly opened cafe just 4 blocks away . They have parfait and cake . My treat since I'll only be staying for a while ) Kuroko said .

* * *

_-With the GoM and Kagami-_

After practice Kagami made his way out of the school grounds until a certain someone spotted him . "Bakagami! Let's have a one-on-one!" A certain tanned blueberry- I mean Aomine said . "Daiki , we are not here for that ." Akashi said .

"So where's Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara asked while eating his snacks . "Where's Kurokocchi?" Kise asked . "_Looks like I'll have to explain it to them_ ." Kagami thought knowing full well that he has no other choice .

_Time Skip_

"WHAT?!" was Kise's and Aomine's reaction when Kagami told them about Kuroko . "When will he back?" Midorima asked ignoring Kise's whining and Aomine's muttering . With a sigh Kagami said "After 2 weeks ."

And as soon as Akashi heard '2 weeks' he demanded "Where . Did . He . Go ." And by that time , Kagami started sweating bullets . "Ugh ... he didn't mention anything ..." . "We'll come back to meet Tetsuya after 2 weeks here to check then . Any objections? None? Also when your late , you will be punished ." Akashi said leaving no room for an argument .

* * *

**Wow . I really changed a lot in this chapter . Well just to clear things up ... **

**Explanations :**

**Tsuna still got shot in this but Kuroko was not with him and simply landed on the hospital . Apparently Gokudera was the one that contacted Kuroko / Cielo and overreacted and said "Juudaime is going to die!" and that . So Kuroko / Cielo got worried and rushed to Italy .**

**The next chapters will be update tomorrow!**

**Oh and some error is coming up so I can't put this in the crossover archive . The selection for the animes for the crossover won't appear and I got irritated so I put this in KnB instead .**


End file.
